


The shortest adventure thor went on

by Thecrazylady10



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki is a jackass, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazylady10/pseuds/Thecrazylady10
Summary: thor travels to Niflheim in an attempt to bring back his brother, loki. However things do not go as planned. Or do they??





	The shortest adventure thor went on

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another word challenge bc i needed to write more. This got my creative juices flowing! Also hela here is not based on the mcu and more of the comics, but my version of her is more like the Norse myths. 
> 
> Words used: account, gate, sea, decide, father

The dark and careless cold bathed around the small ship as it sailed across the deep vast sea of Niflheim. The wind was far more bitter than usual for this realm, although thor has only been here a few times in his youth. Accidentally of course, save for his brother causing half of the problem. Half of all the troubles in his life were only his fault, the rest was all his brother's doing. Indirectly or not.

"Thor?" One of the few sailors that came along with thor on his controversial quest spoke up after a long, grim hour. Thor hummed affirmatively in response. His arms were crossed and his head looking toward the dense fog of Niflheim.

"Why do you care for such a trickster like your brother? I could understand that you had grown up together-" the man paused when thor turned his gaze to him. to be met with such a strong gaze more bitter than the air that caressed their very souls, made the sailor wish he had never spoken. But he already had the words in his throat and there would be no use to hold his tongue any longer. "-but he has caused so much more trouble alive than dead." The man watched thor turn away to gaze into the endless fog around them. 

"Maybe so..." thor spoke with a quiet tone. Not his usual bold self. "... if you have no clue to loki's true nature." Thor uncrossed his arms and walked toward hogunn, one of the warriors three. Hogunn squinted at the map as the fog around them became denser. 

"We are lost." He said grimly. Thor shook his head "we are close." Thor walked toward the front of the boat. "Soon this fog will dissipate and we shall see land." 

"The fog is growing thicker by the minute. Thicker than thor's skull." Sif snapped her head to thor. Who wore a slight smirk. This set lady sif off.

"I swear odinson if we all die in this pointless journey i will make sure you are the first to have your fac-"

Thor suddenly stood up. His hidden smirk turned into a wide proud grin only thor could have. He grabbed mjolnir and with a quick circular motion the fog was swept away like leafs on a cool asgardian autumn. "We have arrived!" Thor declared.

And there the gate to hel stood. It was revealed that they were traveling near a dark cliffside. Dangerously close. The warriors three all looked amongst themselves and then to thor. Who stood tall and bold as ever. As they entered there was not a soul around. This was the land of the dead, so there wasn't much to be expected. But all felt a sense of unease at the lack of attention the entrance had, almost as if they were being set up for a trap.

"Stay on your guard." Sif warned as she gripped the handle of her drawn sword. All three of the warriors and the few sailors drew their weapons. Thor remained unnaturally calm throughout this whole ordeal. "Who knows what this place be crawling with." Volstagg swallowed thickly. "We should be as quiet as possible, find loki and get his snake-" fandral said quickly before...

"LOKI!" thor shouted. Which made all of the warriors jump. "Thor!" Sif gritted through her teeth.

"BROTHER WHERE ART THOU?!" thor was making himself as obnoxiously loud as possible. This was incredibly stupid and reckless. But thor was smarter than he appears, thor had a plan in his head that he had neglected to mention to the others. Making the others think he is being a jackass.

"Thor! Do you forget we are in the land of the fucking dead?!" Sif bellowed at thor, who was far ahead of them. Partially obscured by the fog that surrounded them once more.

"LOKI! IS THAT YOU SNARLING LIKE A WILD DOG?" thor shouted into the grey void. And now there was a moment of dead silence around them. Suddenly the ground slightly trembled and the sound of a growling beast approached. "What the hel was that?" Fandral's eyes widened in great concern. Thor stopped and the warriors catching up to him stopped in their tracks. "Fenrir?" Thor spoke gently as the growling beast hidden in the fog showed its terrifying form.

"THOR LOOK OUT!" sif screamed but it was too late as the giant wolf pounced on thor. The force of its pounce blew all of the warriors to the ground. 

The giant monstrous wolf, fenrir. Snarled and slobbered over thor. Mjolnir was just out of reach and before thor could extend his hand to call the hammer to his hand a calm and cunning, yet flighty and familiar, chirped.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you~"

With a whistle the dire wolf removed its large paw off of thor. Thor sighed with relief from the pressure being lifted off of him. 

"You have no business here, Odinson. Leave now before i spoil fenrir with a nice juicy treat before supper." The dark cloaked figure rang. "Thor! Let's get ou-" volstagg said before he was interrupted.

"I'm surprised you did not do anything more extravagant, brother. I was expecting a mutilated corpse of you, or a long tangent of how excellent you are and how much thor eats goat ass." Thor laughed. Fenrir snorted and laid down for the cloaked being to leap off of his furry back. He removed the hood of his cloak and finally revealed his face. "You came so early i didn't have time to prepare!" Loki waved his hands dramatically. 

"Next time do me a favor and actually mourn me." Loki placed his hands on his hips and cocked his brow. Thor pulled him into a sudden hug and loki gasped. "I don't trust you for even a moment out of my sight." Thor smiled and looked into loki's eyes. Loki shook his head but couldn't help the corner of his mouth twitch. "Why did you bring them?" Loki whispered to thor, tilting his head at the few sailors, the warriors three and an angry sif. "A bad Choice on his account." Hogunn shrugged.

"Did he send you?" Loki asked.

"I made the decision to come here. They are the ones father sent." Thor gestured to the group behind them. Loki absently stroked the fur on fenrir. He thought for a few moments. "I appreciate the visit. But you should leave." Loki said without making eye contact. "Gladly, come along brother." Thor placed a hand on his shoulder. Loki closed his eyes and sighed. "You know the rules..." loki turned to look at thor directly. A grim expression on his face.

"Yes." 

Loki blinked. "What?"

"I shall take your place." Thor said simply.

"I-you, wh-what?" Loki was dumbfounded.

"Where is hela by the way?" Thor asked.

"She... thor what the fuck?!" Loki whispered.

"What?" Thor smiled and this infuriated loki.

"You are willing to sacrifice your soul, your life, your friends, the norn dammn throne! For me?!" Loki's eye twitched.

"Yes!" Thor grinned.

"YOU OAF I'M NOT EVEN DEAD!" loki yelled.

"And that's why no one's soul is being taken today. I knew all along that this was a trick for imprisoning me and the warriors three. But you are becoming predictable in your tricks brother." Thor laughed.

"You.... had this planned all along?" Loki blinked.

"Oh here comes hela." As thor said this, the entire fog around then disappeared. They were in a throne room with a very displeased queen of hel sitting on top of a throne made of bones.

"I am impressed, odinson. However i was against this insane plan orchestrated by my father. Of all the times you have come here brought nothing but destruction of my land and aches in my head." Hela rubbed her temples. "But the worst? Ohoho the person more horrible than you, he who has cause more chaos in this realm than you could ever imagine doing..." hela stood up and pointed heatedly at loki. "HIM." 

Loki pointed at himself innocently, Mockingly so.

"YOU HAVE COSTED ME MORE SOULS THAN THOR! THAN ODIN! Your soul may be worth those and more... BUT YOU ARE MORE TROUBLE KEEPING HERE THAN ANYTHING ELSE!" Hela roared at loki. Loki placed a hand on his chest and faked being upset.

"Take him out of my sight." Hela sat down and waved the other gods away while she rubbed her face with her hand. "To be fair you didn't lock the cage very wel-" loki started.

"I DECIDE WHO I KEEP IN MY OWN DAMN REALM FATHER! I RULE THIS PLACE, NOT YOU! YOU COULDN'T EVEN GET A ROACH TO BE LOYAL TO YOU." Hela stomped her foot down, causing the floor to tremor.

"Loki i think we should leave no-" thor said.

"Oh please! Like anyone likes working for you have you seen this place? It's depressing honestly."

"IT. IS. THE. LAND. OF. THE. FUCKING. DEAD." Hela growled and stomped her foot again. The floor began to crack and open up a portal.

"Death doesn't have to be depressing all the time! Look at Valhalla, that place is more popular than this dump." Loki sassed.

"ENOUGH!" hela roared and all of the gods fell through the portal. As they all fell they were surrounded by black. Then hitting grass. They were back in asgard.

"Well, that was convenient." Volstagg said.

Thor rubbed his head. "Quite an adventure. A short one but it was fun nonetheless right?" Thor sat up and looked around him. All the warriors three and sailors were displaced. Loki was missing however.

"Loki?" Thor got up and looked around. He laughed when he found sif choking the life out of loki. He broke them up.

"We just got here sif! Kill him later after we feast?"

Sif frowned at loki, who was gasping for air. This would be the last time loki faked his death, again.

 

END


End file.
